Slave
by Bellacia
Summary: Frostpaw was the perfect apprentice of Thunderclan. She was absolutely stunning, and talented in everything she did. Because of this, many cats despised her very existence. Little did she know, she would soon become the slave and plaything of her clan and her enemies; Amberpaw, Dawnpaw and Goldenpaw.


Frostpaw was the perfect apprentice of Thunderclan. She was absolutely stunning, and talented in everything she did. Because of this, many cats despised her very existence. Little did she know, as a result of the hatred, she would soon become the slave and plaything of her clan.

..

Frostpaw yawned loudly as the the chirps of birds woke her from her pleasant nap. She stretched her limbs and slowly opened her eyes. The other three apprentices were still sleeping; Amberpaw, Dawnpaw and Goldenpaw. Frostpaw stepped gingerly over their still bodies, her nose held up high in the air. She was better than them and she knows it.

Even when they were kits, Frostpaw always looked down upon the three and taunted them.

As Frostpaw stepped out of the den, Amberpaw's eyes snapped open. There was nothing but pure hatred in them. Just wait, she thought, after today you'll be nothing. Nothing.

Dawnpaw's eyes opened as well, they too, glared at Frostpaw's back. She couldn't wait to humiliate and taunt the high-and-mighty she-cat.

..

Frostpaw returned from a very successful hunt, her tail held up high as she dragged in a rabbit almost as large as her. But she was shocked when she found the whole clan waiting for her at the entrance.

"Is this true, Frostpaw? Did you betray our secrets to Lightpaw of Windclan? How come they know all of our secrets?" Lilystar's eyes glowered in the fading sunlight.

"No?" Frostpaw gasped, her eyes wide open; she didn't even know a Lightpaw!

"We saw you," Amberpaw sneered as she stepped forward, along with Dawnpaw, Goldenpaw, Lilacheart and Silversky.

Frostpaw searched her memories in confusion, Lightpaw? Suddenly, she remembered, she did talk to a handsome Windclan tom for a while at the last gathering.

"I see you remember now," Lilystar sneered, as she watched Frostpaw's realization.

"It's not my fault," Frostpaw retorted, "how was I to know he would tell his clan?"

Amberpaw, Goldenpaw and Dawnpaw exchanged a look. This was too easy.

"Because of you, they announced our plan to take over to the other clans! We have now been banned from the island, as well as isolated from the other clans! You must pay for this with your life," Lilystar hissed as she took a step closer to Frostpaw, her claws unshealthed.

Fear flashed across Frostpaw's eyes, "No, wait, stop! I'm sorry! I'll make it up."

"Lilystar, we have more uses for her than for her to be disposed of so easily! She must repay us with everything she has," Amberpaw growled, a sly look creeping onto her face.

"What to you suggest, Amberpaw?" Lilystar asked, her face fixed in a scowl.

"Frostpaw can be the clan's slave. She has to do everything we tell her, and she cannot refuse. We can do whatever we want with her, and she cannot retaliate," Amberpaw's lips turned up into a smirk.

The cats surrounding them exchanged a look of glee; they've all had enough of Frostpaw and her snobbish attitude. She had hurt all of them atleast once, with snide remarks and upturned nose.

"Alright, I guess that will be more useful than killing her off. Frostpaw, from this day on, you will no longer be training, instead, you will be servicing the clan as our slave," Lilystar glared at the white apprentice.

"What?" Frostpaw stammered, "But I am better than all these cats! They don't deserve me! You don't deserve me! I want to leave this clan!"

Lilystar shoved her face towards Frostpaw aggressively, "You cost our clan everything! We have been cut off from all the other clans because of you. You will never be able to pay us back. You're right, we can't let you escape. Amberpaw, Goldenpaw, Dawnpaw; you will keep an eye on Frostpaw at all times. You will be responsible for her at all times, do you understand? If she runs away, it'll be on your tails."

Amberpaw could barely keep herself from grinning, "I understand, Leafstar."

"Now get her out of my sight," Leafstars turned around and headed up to her den.

"Please leave us be until we have taught her what is it like to be a slave," Dawnpaw's melodious voice sounded. The on-looking cats gave grunts of disappointment, but soon left the four she-cats.

"Now, for some fun," Amberpaw's eyes glittered, "let's go to the apprentice den."

"Come on, slave," Dawnpaw sneered as she bit Frostpaw's tail, "let's go."

Frostpaw glared at the three she-cats but followed them, as waves of pain spread from her tail.

"You have to do everything we say now," Amberpaw drawled on, "and we can do whatever we want to you."

Frostpaw rolled her eyes, "You're the ugliest she-cat I've ever laid eyes on. The day I listen to you will be the day I eat foxdung."

Amberpaw's eyes glowered in anger and hatred, "Frostpaw, I'm going to hurt you so badly, you wish you never met me."


End file.
